Dragon Ball Z: The Great War
by Midnight's Aliby
Summary: A/U. The endless war with Between King Cold and the Saiyans rage on, but when a unknown planet is planned for destruction, Vegeta is sent to warn them of the attack. Watch the Z Fighters spring into action against this galactic war. T for violence.
1. Introduction: Attack

Dragon Ball Z: The Great War

Introduction: Attack

**Summary: A/U; A war is raging between King Cold and Lord Vegeta, with Earth in the crossfire. When a mysterious saiyan named Vegeta appears on Earth, and warns the Z fighters of an impending attack, they must spring into action. Can they defeat the King Cold or suffer a terrible defeat. **

(A/N: This takes place around the time the saiyan saga should have began

"Vegeta!" yelled Nappa, running into a safe house on the as an energy beam shot towards him. Vegeta looked at him, his eyes in complete focus. "Sir, the first battalion has been wiped out completely." Vegeta punched a hole into the wall in frustration.

"Goddamn weaklings. An army of Elites wiped out by a single attack!" yelled Vegeta in frustration, Nappa nodded his head, and then charged outside. "I must do everything myself." Vegeta ran outside, seeing King Cold's soldiers, all wearing stolen saiyan armor. All of a sudden a group of them charged at him, shooting energy balls at him, blocked them as if they were child's playthings. "Fools, GALICK GUN!" and a purple beam of energy shot out of his hands, wiping out the entire group.

"Prince Vegeta! Lord Vegeta would like to see you in the barracks." said a random soldier, and Vegeta nodded and made his way towards the barracks, dodging King Cold's soldiers with swift flips and blocks.

"Father," greeted Vegeta, entering the barracks.

"Son, we have some unexpected complications with the location of our next attack." said Lord Vegeta, looking at a large map of the galaxy.

"And what is that?" asked Vegeta with a perpetual scowl in his voice.

"It seems a planet we've over-looked is right in the middle of King Cold's next attack, the good part is that a containment pod we shot to excavate the planet containing Third-class Saiyan Bardock's child Kakarot, so we will be able to track the planet's exact location. I want you, Nappa, Raditz, and Lymri to travel, and evacuate the planet, we can't afford a massive amount of casualties." explained Lord Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. "Father, why save a planet of weaklings, we should be trying to save ourselves not some stupid alien race?" asked Vegeta, and Lord Vegeta held his hand up, and shooed him away. As he left the barracks, he saw Nappa, Raditz, and the newly appointed Elite Lymri standing in a line.

Lymri was a tall, blonde-haired, grey-eyed saiyan, with the lower half of his armor taken out, showing his stomach. "Prince Vegeta, the pods are right outside the south camp, we will have to fight our way through some soldiers, some are carrying some kind of energy absorber, so be on your toes. " warned Lymri.

"I suggest you worry about yourself weakling." stated Vegeta. "No, all of you go!"

"You're not going anywhere, filthy saiyans!" said a low, robotic voice. Vegeta turned to see a mechanized version of a King Cold foot soldier. His head was shining silver, with a larger, darker spot on its top with horns sticking out from the sides, while silver saiyan armor rested on his torso. "I am Icesus, First Guard of King Cold's selected Royal Force."

"As if I care, move out of the way, before I move you." commanded Vegeta, agitated. Icesus glared at him, and an energy ball shot towards Vegeta, who stopped it with his right hand, and deflected it back towards Icesus who afterimaged behind Vegeta, Vegeta quickly turned around.

"GALICK GUN!" yelled Vegeta, shooting at Icesus, who flew back from the blast. Vegeta smiled victoriously, until he saw a figure beyond the cloud of dust. Icesus was standing up, unscratched by Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta turned on his scouter. "H-his power level is…11,319 a-and still rising." Nappa, Raditz, and Lymri tensed.

"Lowly saiyans, soon this planet, just like millions before it will be eradicated." said Icesus, smiling smugly. "Hell Canon!" A large, red stream of energy shot out from his left hand, instantly killing Lymri and Raditz. Icesus laughed maniacally.

"Vegeta, go to the pod, I will stall him." Instructed Nappa, Vegeta wanted to protest but knew he would die if he stayed, and ran back towards the pod. As he entered the pod he heard the dying screams of Nappa from the distance, and blasted away from his home planet.

_To Be Continued…_

_a/n: My intro's are always this long, sorry if it pisses you off. NO FLAMES!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Threat and The Attack

Dragon Ball Z: The Great War

Chapter 1: A Threat and the First Attack

Vegeta landed on Earth with a loud bang, and exited the pod. "Hm…so this is the planethuh?" said Vegeta in distain. He jumped out of the crater in which he stood, and looked around at the broad mountain range. BEEP! BEEP! His scouter rang detecting a high power level in distance. "Hm, I'm detecting an odd power level coming from the eastern direction. Maybe I will find a good fight before I have to evacuate this pitiful excuse for a planet. It may even be that Kakarot child from that third-class monkey Bardock."

Vegeta zoomed east towards the power level and found a green man meditating. "Who's there?" asked the green man. Vegeta landed, and activated his scouter. _His power level is weak, he wouldn't stand a chance against even a third class saiyan, let alone King Cold's foot soldiers,_ thought Vegeta.

"I am Vegeta, prince of the race known as the Saiyans. I was sent here to evacuate this planet due to a planetary war against a tyrant known as King Cold. Either you follow my orders or you die, weakling." answered Vegeta aggressively. The green man chuckled at Vegeta.

"I follow orders from no one, as if I truly cared what happened to the people on this planet." replied Piccolo.

"I'll kill you for talking back to Me." said Vegeta shooting an energy blast at him in rage. The green man dodged and attacked Vegeta with two energy balls. Vegeta blocked them and did a high kick towards the green man's face, causing him to fly back.

"Destructive Wave!" yelled the green man, shooting a ball of what looked like lightning towards Vegeta, and hit him directly in the chest. The green man smiled victoriously, but hid frown quickly turned into an expression of surprise when he saw Vegeta without a scratch on his body.

"Was that supposed to be an attack, this planet is surely going to be in trouble if this is the strongest worrier they-"-BEEP-"I'm detecting a slightly larger power level coming from the south direction, farewell, I'm sparing you this time, but the next time you won't be so lucky." warned Vegeta flying away.

"Come in, come in Prince Vegeta." said a staticy voice, and he pressed a button on his scouter.

"This is Vegeta, what do you want?" asked Vegeta.

"We just got word that one of King Cold's commanders is on its way to your destination. Precede with-" before the saiyan could finish talking a loud explosion was heard, and the communication was disbanded.

"It looks like this is going to be harder than I thought," said Vegeta to himself. Eventually he stopped over a small island with a pink house with the name KAME HOUSE printed on its left side and then a group of people looked up at him in alarm as he landed on the beach.

"Who are you?" asked a man in an orange jump suit with black spiked hair, and young boy at his side. The scouter beeped and showed Vegeta his power level. _His power level is only 330, just ten points above the green man from before, this must be Kakarot, _thought Vegeta, looking at the rest of the group of the people. One was a very old man, while the other two were a light blue haired woman and a bald man also wearing an orange jump suite.

"Kakarot, do you not remember your Prince?" asked Vegeta shocked at his reaction to his arrival. Kakarot looked confused, and went in a fighting stance. The boy beside him looked on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea who you are, and frankly I'm not sure if I want to know." replied Kakarot.

"How dare you speak to me like that you third-class weakling? Bah! Never mind, I have come to warn you, and regretfully save your pathetic life. A race more powerful than mine is planning to attack this planet, one of its soldiers is on its way here now. You only have hours to have this whole planet evacuated or else this entire race or even planet will be obliterated." explained Vegeta.

"There is no way we can do something like that! We can't evacuate a planet in such a short time, let alone get enough ships to do so, how do we even know you are telling the truth?" asked the light blue haired girl.

Then the green man fell to his ground on the beach. "G-goku, he's telling the truth, the soldier is on his way here now, he's twice as strong as any of the enemies you may have fought in the past." said the green man, and then he fainted.

"N-no way, P-piccolo defeated this easily." said the bald headed man in fear and surprise. Kakarot looked over at Vegeta and then towards the green man.

"Krillin go get one of Master Roshi's spare sensu beans from the kitchen." said Kakarot.

"A-are you sure? I mean this is Piccolo we're talking about." said Krillin. Kakarot nodded his head, and Krillin went inside the house, and ran back out with a small bean in his hand, and put it in Piccolo's mouth. Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up.

"Goku, the soldier is extremely strong; my attacks didn't even faze him. It looks like the only way we can even remotely have a chance is if we join forces." stated Piccolo standing up. Vegeta nodded, and reluctantly agreed. Kakarot was hesitant and turned to Krillin and Mater Roshi, until a loud explosion and a flash of light came with a missing child and a destroyed house.

'Gohan! GOHAN!" yelled Kakarot worried and angry. The light blue-haired girl got up along with Master Roshi and Krillin. "GOHAAAN!"

"He took my son!" yelled Kakarot in anger.

"It looks like he's trying to lure us in." said Piccolo.

"Fools, you'll die if you try to fight him, we must wait until more saiyans come to my aid." said Vegeta, uncaring about the child that was taken.

"Fine you can stay here, but I have to go get my son." said Kakarot. "NIMBUS!" and then a gold cloud zoomed towards Kakarot, and he hopped on.

"Fools, it looks like I must come, my mission is to assure no casualties.

"Yeah, I'll come too, there is no way I'm going to let Goku die unless I am the one killing him." said Piccolo.

"Yeah, I can come too, you guys can just wish me back to life with the dragon balls." said Krillin.

"No we can't Krillin, we already brought you back to life a long time ago." said the light blue haired woman, and Krillin frowned, and looked a little depressed.

"Let's go." said Vegeta, getting annoyed by there talking. "Before I change my mind and kill you all myself." Everyone looked untrustingly to him, and then Piccolo, Kakarot, and Vegeta set out towards the formidable foe, with great ambition and little power.

"Tell me Kakarot, what are these dragon balls the bald man was talking about?" asked Vegeta curiously, as they were flying towards the enemy. Kakarot looked ahead.

"They are seven orange balls with starts according to their number, if you gather all seven you can summon the great dragon Shenron who will grant any wish as long as it isn't out of his power." answered Kakarot, and then he remained silent until they reached the other worldly villain.

They landed, and saw a fainted Gohan laying in front of them. "Gohan!" yelled Kakarot in worry. Gohan began to open his eyes and then he grabbed his father's arm. Kakarot grabbed his hand.

"D-daddy run, it's a trap!" yelled Gohan.


	3. Chapter 2: The Snake Way and Hell

Dragon Ball Z: The Great War

Chapter 2: Snake Way and Hell

"GOKU LOOK OUT!" yelled Piccolo, and Kakarot turned around and was kicked half-way across the field in which they stood. Then Vegeta looked at the attacker, he was blue skinned with one horn growing out of his head, and he was wearing pitch black saiyan-like armor, his tail was the color of his regular skin and was waving slightly back and forth.

"Poor weakling, risking his life to save something so small." said the attacker. Vegeta activated his scouter. _His power level is…twenty-five hundred, _thought Vegeta. His power level was at least 1,500. "My name is Commander Chilly; I am First Commander of Fleet number 3 of King Cold's Army."

"As if I care, they only thing we are here to do is kill, so why don't you just shut up and die!" yelled Vegeta shooting a large b all of concentrated energy, which Commander Chilly caught and threw back at him. Vegeta flew back towards the ground.

"H-his power level is phenomenal, I haven't ever felt anything like this." said Goku, flying beside Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta looked almost stunned, and then he looked over towards the boy, who was lying almost lifeless when his scouter beeped. _T-the boy's power level its 712, that's impossible, maybe this thing is busted, _thought Vegeta.

Kakarot charged at Commander Chilly with fierce determination, barraging him with numerous kicks and punches, but they were all blocked with ease, then Commander Chilly punched Kakarot directly in his solar plexus, causing him to fall. Then Vegeta and Piccolo charged at him at the same time barraging him with energy balls and kicks, but they were all futile, he didn't have a scuff or a scratch anywhere on his body. "Poor fools, your attacks are useless against me, not even your strongest attack could-" before Commander Chilly could continue speaking a large ray of concentrated energy shot towards him, and Vegeta's scouter went haywire. _K-kakarot's power level just jumped to nearly 1000, how was he able to raise it so much, _thought Vegeta. Then he noticed the ray of energy and realized that he was able to raise his power level on his own.

Commander Coldee got up from the blast and began to laugh. "Oh! That was fun! I think you actually scratched my armor." said Commander Chilly excitedly, with a smile across his face. Vegeta, Piccolo and Kakarot started at the enemy in surprise.

"T-there's no way! That was one of my strongest attacks." said Kakarot, landing down towards the ground surprised. Commander Chilly began to laugh maniacally.

"Perhaps this race can be of use to King Cold after all!" said Commander Chilly. "Now let me show you a real attack." Then a large yellow ball began forming at the tip of his finger, and he aimed it towards Piccolo. "Let's let the namekian die first. ATOM BOMB!" and then the ball shot towards Piccolo with lightning speed, he dodged the attack, but as it hit the ground a large explosion came destroying his left arm.

"Piccolo, are you okay!" asked Kakarot, Vegeta was too focused on Commander Chilly to be worried about some namekian.

"Goku, I think our clothes are waying us down!" suggested Piccolo, and then Goku nodded. Vegeta had no idea what they were talking about, and then Kakarot took off the blue undershirt and cufflinks around his arm and ankles and then his power level raised about one-hundred points as well as Piccolo's. _Weighted clothes, I doubt it will make a difference,_ thought Vegeta.

"As if a little weight will make a difference." said Commander Chilly, and Vegeta decided to follow and removed his armor, and he felt lighter and faster. He smiled, and charged at Commander Chilly, and began using a volley of kicks and punches. "You still think someone with a puny power level like yours can defeat me?" Then Chilly kicked Vegeta in the head and sent him flying back, and Kakarot charged towards him and was completely sent back flying, and Chilly caught him.

"D-daddy," squeaked Gohan, getting up from his spot.

"Gohan! Get back" yelled Goku, and the Chilly threw him on the ground, and began kicking him violently in the stomach. Vegeta got up and his scouter started going haywire._ His power level is over 800 and still rising, who is this boy, _Vegeta thought.

"LEAVE MY DADY ALONE!" yelled Gohan charging at the Chilly with nothing but pure anger and adrenaline fueling him, and he head butted Chilly sending him flying in the other direction. Then Gohan fainted and was sleeping snuggly.

"Saiyan, Goku, I have a new technique that I have been practicing, it will take five minutes to charge, but you two will die if the attack is successful." warned Piccolo. Vegeta thought of this, and then he thought about his mission, and decided he must carry it out at all costs, and then he thought of himself, what if his father dies and he isn't there.

"I guess we have no choice, besides you can just wish us back with the dragon balls later." said Kakarot, and the Vegeta smiled. _When I return, the dragon balls will be mine, thought _Vegeta, and then he agreed with Kakarot.

The Commander Chilly stood up from his attack, and Vegeta and Kakarot grabbed onto each of his arms and pulled them behind his back. "What are you doing? LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY SAIYANS!" yelled Commander Chilly, and then Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his head and began charging his energy. "His power level is increasing greatly if you don't let me go then, you'll both die too! Is that that you want? Vegeta, what about your planet you will be destroyed and who will save your race? LET ME GO!"

"SPECAIL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo, and then a beam faster than the speed of light pierced through the bodies of the three beings, and they fell to the ground.

"Y-you'll pay for this you three, King Cold's army will be here any second to c-conquer you all, and this time soldiers will be three times as strong as I am, you ill all die. Lord Freiza's ultimate fighters will destroy you all in one year's time, BEWARE!" warned Commander Chilly. "I am on the beginning of this war, prepare to die!" The Commander Chilly died.

"P-piccolo, you must train Gohan, so he can fight against this King Cold's army, please." asked Kakarot. Vegeta just lay there thinking of what he would do in his afterlife.

"Namekian, make sure you wish me back with dragon balls, or there will be Hell to pay." said Vegeta who died.

_Meanwhile on Freiza's ship…_

"Lord Freiza, we request permission to go to earth and destroy the remaining life." said Captain Ginyu to Freiza who sat a throne. Freiza smiled and looked at the leader of his strongest fighters.

"Very well, but be quick about, father has his hands full fighting these stupid monkeys." replied Freiza getting off of his throne.

Captain Ginyu nodded and exited the throne room. "Ginyu Force ASSEMBLE!"

_Back to Vegeta and Kakarot…_

Kakarot and Vegeta were standing in front of a large desk, while the Protector of Earth Kami bargained with King Yamma, to allow them to cross the great Snake Way. "Very well, they can pass." said Yamma allowing them to pass onto Snake Way.

"At the end, you will seek out the great King Kai, and he will make you both stronger than ever, but beware, if you fall you will never make it back up and beware the obstacles which await you Goku and Vegeta only King Yamma has made it all the way past Snake Way." warned Kami, and Kakarot nodded.

"Can we just go now; I don't have the patience for these petty warnings. I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans as if I need training from some idiotic buffoon named King Kai.  
said Vegeta.

"If I am not mistaken wasn't it you Vegeta who also was on the verge of being defeated by the foe as well?" asked Kami, and Kakarot laughed.

"LET'S JUST GO!" yelled Vegeta angrily, and they were put into a car to Snake Way.

"Tell me Kakarot, do you remember anything when you were a child?" asked Vegeta in an uncaring tone.

"No I hit my head and lost all my memories, so who was that guy that attacked us?" asked Kakarot.

"That was a soldier in King Cold's army, a evil tyrant who conquers planets and sells them to other races, he is trying to conquer our planet, Planet Vegeta, with his army. I was sent to your current home planet to evacuate it and make sure no unwanted casualties would appear. Now I must train with you, despite my tremendous unwanting to." said Vegeta, looking out the window.

"Wow, you must have done something pretty amazing to have a whole planet named after you!" replied Kakarot, excited.

"IT'S NOT NAMED AFTER ME YOU IDIOT! IT'S ANMED AFTER MY FATHER! LORD VEGETA!"

"Oh, sorry, by the way, why do you call me Kakarot?" asked Kakarot curiously.

"That is the name given to you by the saiyans, you are a saiyan Kakarot, and a weak one at that."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be stronger than you Vegeta."  
"THAT'S PRINCE VEGETA! NO ONE CAN BE STRONGER THAN ME! I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN IN THE UNIVERSE!" yelled Vegeta angrily, and then the car stopped, and the driver opened the door for them. Kakarot and Vegeta exited and then they looked at the massive Snake Way.

"I guess we should be on our way." said Kakarot, starting to walk. Then Vegeta followed when he suddenly remembered what Kami said. _Kakarot is only one casualty, why let some low third-class saiyan learn such great power, it would be best if I did this on my own, _thought Vegeta with a wicked smile grew on his face.

"Sorry Kakarot, but your unneeded in my current mission," said Vegeta, then he pushed Kakarot down, but then Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's foot, and they fell into a dark swirling abyss. They both yelled as the fell until they landed in a fountain of blood. They opened their eyes and found an otherworldly place with two ogres with the word HELL painted across their muscle shirts.


End file.
